1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a beddressing structure for placement as a single piece over a mattress of a bed and which is sized and shaped to decoratively cover exposed portions of the box spring.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional dust ruffles for beds comprise a ruffled type skirt (also called a bedskirt) that is sized to be placed over a box spring of a bed. In order to install, remove, or adjust a conventional dust ruffle from a bed, one must generally remove the upper mattress, which is difficult because of its weight and bulk.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a two-piece mattress set (e.g., a mattress 5 and box spring 3). Dust ruffle 1 has a decorative skirt 7 and may be placed over the box spring 3 so that it may drape downward, as shown in FIG. 2, to cover otherwise exposed portions of the box spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,290 discloses a dust ruffle structure. The dust ruffle structure is sized and shaped to be positioned on and arounds a lower supporting structure (e.g., box spring) and underneath an upper mattress. The dust ruffle includes a friction fastening structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,562 discloses a bed cover structure with an improved dust ruffle. A fitted bed sheet foundation extends downwardly below and alongside the mattress with a lowermost edge area of the sheet positioned in confronting relation to a box spring, and having a first fastener secured at the lowermost edge of the sheet. The dust ruffle, among other things, includes a second fastener at the upper edge of a band of material on the dust ruffle so that it is securable to the first fastener.